My WWE Debut
by PJ-Writer101
Summary: First story in my SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 series, and on Fanfiction about my life before debuting in WWE. On the 12-13-09 TLC pay-per-view.
1. Monday 12-7-09 Realization

**A/N: Hey readers this my first story on Fanfiction, which is based off my superstars debut in the video game WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011.**

**OC: **Paul Petit-Frere (Me)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character's, only my OC.

**My WWE Debut**

Monday 12-7-09 Realization

After moving out of my parents house in Rancho Cucamonga, California at 22 years old, being the last one to since I was the youngest out of two sisters. I realized that I wanted to become a WWE superstar, (which I discussed with my family before moving out). After watching an episode of RAW, guest hosted by Dallas Mavericks owner Mark Cuban.

I then go online to WWE dot-com, and on the news feed I see the fall-out from RAW between John Cena and Sheamus, who attacked his TLC opponent and drove Mark Cuban through a table, also retreating up the ramp when Cena recuperated and stared him down. Once I finish looking through the news feed, I click on join in the upper-left corner of the website, (next to login) and fill-in the following information, when an application comes up.

Roster Application Form

Name: Paul Petit-Frere

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Crowd Reaction: Cheer | Show: RAW

Once the application is filled-out, I also add my email, birth date, and phone number. Before submitting it to WWE dot-com. Afterwards I shut down my computer and go to bed, in hopes of the company's website producer contacting me tomorrow.

**A/N: Review.**


	2. Tuesday 12-8-09 WWE dot-com Interview

**A/N: The disclaimer is in Chapter: 1.**

Tuesday 12-8-09 WWE dot-com Interview

The next day, I get contacted by email from WWE's website producer, and his message to me reads: "Hello Paul Petit-Frere this is James Wortman, WWE's website producer. Click on the link below this message, and we can get started". I follow his instructions, which redirects me to the website's interview page. He then starts to ask me questions.

WWE dot-com: When did you start watching WWE, did someone get you into it or did you discover it yourself ?

PAUL: I started watching WWE in 2006, after my cousin got me hooked on it.

WWE dot-com: What shows do you watch ?

PAUL: Just Monday night RAW.

WWE dot-com: What about ECW, SmackDown, or Superstars which debuted back in April ?

PAUL: I have nothing against those three shows, but RAW just has better storylines and feuds.

WWE dot-com: Do you have a favorite storyline from the red brand ?

PAUL: Yes, my favorite was Legacy vs. The McMahons and Triple H storyline.

WWE dot-com: That feud ended around the time of Backlash, in late April. What's your favorite pay-per-view of this year ?

PAUL: Hell In A Cell because the pay-per-view was great for its first annual event, and was praised in reception by several wrestling journalists.

WWE dot-com: The idea for having RAW guest hosts has ended as of today, and Stephanie McMahon will be the GM once again. Who was your favorite host for the red brand ?

PAUL: Trish Stratus because she made that great No Holds Barred main event match between Batista & Randy Orton, on the September 14th RAW. She also told off Beth Phoenix and Jeri-Show, then competed in the ring later that night.

WWE dot-com: Since you're so high on the RAW brand, who are your favorite young & veteran talents from there ?

PAUL: Young talent: Kofi Kingston because of his amazing high-flying ability, and Eve Torres because of her in-ring intelligence. I also love her Jiu-Jitsu fighting style background. Veteran talent: Triple H, because of that amazing feud with Randy Orton that I mentioned earlier, and Melina because she's been my favorite Diva ever since I started watching WWE.

WWE dot-com: Who do you plan to face, in your debut match ?

PAUL: I don't really care who I face, as long as I win my first match.

WWE dot-com: What's the very first championship that you want to win in WWE ? If it's the Tag team titles, then with who ?

PAUL: Yes definitely the Tag team titles, with SmackDown superstar John Morrison.

WWE dot-com: Why John Morrison, if you don't watch SmackDown and you named Kofi Kingston and Triple H as your favorite talents on RAW ?

PAUL: John Morrison because we're both from California. I also wanted him to stay on RAW, during the last draft.

WWE dot-com: Okay last question, how did your family react when you told them about wanting to become a WWE superstar ?

PAUL: Well I told them before moving out. My sisters thought I was crazy, but my parents were supportive and happy for me

Once the interview is finished, James Wortman submits it onto WWE dot-com, and before I exit the site, he sends me another message, which reads: "I will show this interview to the McMahon's and tomorrow, you'll have a message sent to you by Vince. Most likely to tell you who you're going to train with". I reply by thanking James for the information, go off-line, and I start feeling mixed emotions before going to bed: shocked that I got a response from someone within WWE, nervous by what Vince might think of me, and happy that I'm one step closer to becoming a WWE superstar.

**A/N: Review.**


	3. Wednesday 12-9-09 Email from Vince

**A/N: The disclaimer is in Chapter: 1.**

Wednesday 12-9-09 Email from Vince McMahon

The next day in the evening time, I'm at my computer watching last month's Survivor Series pay-per-view to calm my nerves from the mixed emotional state I had earlier in the morning, and to kill time until Vince sends me the message.

3 hours later:

After I finish watching Survivor Series. I get the long-awaited message from Vince McMahon and look it over, which reads: "This is the chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon. Judging by your roster application form and interview with James Wortman, I think you have what it takes to be a WWE superstar. So with that said Paul, on Friday before the SmackDown broadcast, in your first experience at a WWE environment. You'll train at the Toyota Center, where the practice arena is held in Houston, Texas. Tomorrow will give you enough travel time from LA to Houston. So be prepared with something to wear as your ring attire, and you will be given a backstage tour by my daughter Stephanie. One more thing, since you want to win the Tag team titles with him in the future your trainer will be John Morrison, good luck tomorrow.

Once I'm done reading the message from Mr. McMahon, (as I should refer to him, now that he's my boss). I smile at the fact that in just two days, I'll be trained by the current Intercontinental champion John Morrison, meet RAW GM Stephanie McMahon, and will be in the same arena that SmackDown was held at yesterday. I soon push those thoughts away, book a flight to Houston set for 12 PM, shut of my computer, go to my room, and pack up my main luggage with all with all the appliances that I need, and in my secondary luggage I pack up stuff for my training session on Friday, consisting of: water, a towel, and my ring attire: white sleeveless undershirt, dark blue jeans, black rhinestone leather belt, black and white high-top shoes, plus my silver cross necklace that I've had since my childhood.

I then put my main luggage on the floor in-front of my bed, and my secondary luggage next to it. Before setting my phone alarm to beep for 6 AM, and fall asleep afterwards.

**A/N: Review. **


	4. Thursday 12-10-09 Traveling To Texas

**A/N: The disclaimer is in Chapter: 1. This is also just a filler chapter, to set up for the next part.**

Thursday 12-10-09 Traveling To Texas

My alarm wakes me exactly at 6 AM. As I get ready, grab my luggage's, head out the door, lock up my apartment, and drive off to the airport that has my booked flight to Houston, Texas set for noon. Which gives me allot of time to go through the airport's usual procedure: from checking in, to passenger identity registration, and then seating registration. All in the span of my designated time.

4 Hours Later:

I'm in the plane before it takes off, and suddenly the intercom system beeps as the captain's voice tells everyone on board the usual plane/emergency procedures, and about our flight to Houston. Which will take approximately 21 hours and 25 minutes, since we'd have to go through Arizona and New Mexico. At this I shrug my shoulders and say and say in my head: "twenty-one hours, not bad". So with that said, from 1 PM to 4 PM I read info on both Stephanie and Mr. McMahon from before 2006, then from 4 PM to 7 PM I watch old videos of them as well. Afterwards at 7 PM, I eat and fall asleep.

21 Hours and 25 Minutes Later:

The plane roughly jolts as it lands and I wake up annoyed at the captain, who comes through on the intercom to inform us that our destination has been reached. He also reminds us to retrieve our belongings and exit the plane. I do just that, then check my phone in the process. (To be continued).

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. I will update again, as soon as possible. Review.**


	5. Friday 12-11-09 Backstage Tour

**A/N: The disclaimer is in Chapter: 1.**

Friday 12-11-09 Backstage Tour

After checking my phone, which displays 8 AM as the time. I see a text from Mr. McMahon that reads: "Hi Paul, this Vince. I talked to Stephanie, and she wants to meet you at noon. We then decided to move your training session to Saturday, so you don't get overwhelmed. Also send me a picture of your attire, and what you want added to it". I respond by thanking Mr. McMahon, go through the airport's procedure once again, then gather my luggage, and quickly flag down a taxi outside. Which takes me to the nearest hotel.

I check-in at 10 AM to obtain my keycard, then I quickly find/enter my hotel room. Once inside, I open both luggage's to get out my ring attire, (then take a picture of it to send to Mr. McMahon in the process) and everything I need for a shower.

30 Minutes Later:

11 AM rolls around as I finish my shower, and since my training session is tomorrow and not today. I decide to change into street clothes consisting of: a white shirt with a black sideways American flag design on it, gray plaid shorts with a matching D-Ring belt, and gray and white shoes. Afterwards I head out of the hotel, get into my car, and drive off to the Toyota Center.

I soon arrive there on time, exactly at noon as I pull into the parking garage, exit my car, and go up the short steps. I then see a woman walk out here immediately, "I've been expecting you, let me introduce myself. I'm Stephanie McMahon, the general manager of Monday Night RAW and you must be my new superstar, Paul Petit-Frere right ?" "Yes ma'am" I say as we shake hands, and after introducing ourselves , Stephanie leads me through the backstage area, to give me a tour.

First we walk up to an intersection where there's two hallways and go right, stopping at a section of five doors. "These are the lock-rooms and yours will be the one on the right, number: 1005 to be exact". We then go inside and Stephanie points out a couch, set of weights, and a television set. Afterwards we exit the locker-room area and go to the other hallway, but stop shortly at another door. "This is the Green Room, as you can see there's a catering table besides this door and a couch in-front of that monitor, but people rarely go in here". "So when someone is in here they either want to get away from someone else, or are not on the show or pay-per-view, and want to watch it in private" ? Stephanie shrugs her shoulders and says: "Yeah pretty much", then leads me out of the small room and to the hallway once again.

We walk up to another section of doors, which have four of them (after passing two others) we turn to the left. "This is the trainer's room, not literally where your trainer is because he's in the practice arena waiting for you". "So if John Morrison isn't in there, why is this room called the trainer's ? "It's called that since the doctor in their Smitty, helps the superstars and Divas when they have an injury, because there's a saying that he trains them back to health". I nod my head, understanding her explanation of the trainer's room, as we peek our heads inside and see Smitty rearranging small medical supplies on a shelf, then hears our footsteps and gets startled by our presence "Oh ! Steph you startled me". "Sorry Smitty, I just wanted to introduce you to someone-" the RAW GM trails-off to put a hand on my shoulder, then continues. "This is my newest RAW superstar, Paul Petit-Frere and I'm showing him around backstage before his training session with John Morrison" "nice to meet you", he says as we shake hands "nice to meet you too" I say.

After meeting Smitty, I follow Stephanie out of the trainer's room and to her office. "Anything you want to discuss with me, or I want to discuss with you. I'll be in here seated behind my desk , usually on my laptop or dealing with other RAW superstars". Stephanie says, while pointing them out in the process "okay but...is your father going to be in here sometimes ?" I question with curiosity lacing my words. "Only if a problem that I just can't handle, develops between the two of us. The same goes for other superstars, but otherwise there shouldn't be any reason for my father to take my place as RAW GM" "something like that has happened before...with Chris Jericho right ? "Yeah, I fired him before the Royal Rumble back in January for denying my authority, when he verbally disrespected me. "But then in April my father returned from that horrible stage accident, pulled a swerve on Chris (when he wanted to be reinstated), and I made him apologize for speaking out of turn". "I remember seeing all of that on TV, he was then drafted to SmackDown and out of my hair for good" Stephanie says with a smirk, as I follow her to the main backstage area.

"Okay so here on the left is where the Divas usually hang out and do there makeup, as you can see from the contents littering these two table, with a monitor on this right-side one". Stephanie then points to the right-side of the backstage area, and walks me over there "over here is where interviews take place, as you can tell by the camera and monitor in-front of it, which is hanging from these metal beams between it, and the two lights shining upwards against this big curtain, also supported by metal beams behind it". "And it's Todd Grisham who usually conducts the interviews, because I remember seeing him on RAW a couple times" "that's because he's only a substitute commentator, but a full-time backstage interviewer. So be prepared whenever he calls you over, or if I say that you have interview time". Stephanie informs me, as I follow her up to two big Green doors but before she tells what's behind them. The RAW GM first points out a crate on the left that has the backstage area's ninth monitor on top of it, along with pointing out that there's another catering table on the right-side "this dry erase board, between the catering table and ring entrance, is where I'll write down the matches, segments, and interviews for each week's RAW, but as you can see I only have your training session written here".

Stephanie then takes a breath and opens the two big Green doors. "This small dimly lighted space is called Gorilla position, and just up those stairs is the ring entrance curtain, where every wrestler goes out to the ring, and it was named after the legendary Gorilla Monsoon. Who always used to hang around here, but now that he's been retired since 1981, when this company was known as WWF, my father does that duty now.

After the RAW GM's little history lesson about Gorilla-Position, we walk to the parking lot and Stephanie continues. "Okay so what your going to do tomorrow is first go to your locker-room because I'll have something there for you, and then afterwards meet me in the practice arena" "okay Stephanie I understand, same time ?" "No come earlier, around 10 AM" I nod my head as I enter my car, and drive back to the hotel. Once night falls, I change, shower, and fall asleep.

**A/N: Whew, well I certainly made up for the previous short chapter. Make sure to Review guys.**


	6. Saturday 12-12-09 Training

**A/N: The disclaimer is in Chapter: 1.**

Saturday 12-12-09 Training

An hour before my training session with John Morrison. I wake up and quickly change into my gear, head out of the hotel with my secondary luggage, get in my car, and drive off to the Toyota Center.

Once there I enter the backstage area, and follow Stephanie's instructions from yesterday by going inside my locker-room, where I see a small plastic bag on the couch with a note. Which reads: _"Paul, I noticed that you didn't have any arm wear with your attire. So I got some for you, that matches your outfit". -Stephanie_

After reading the note I fold it up, put it in my pocket, and open the bag. Which reveals a roll of white wrist tape (that matches the color of my shirt), and dark blue thin armbands (that matches the color of my pants). I then put on the arm wear, grab my secondary luggage, exit my locker-room, and go down to the practice arena.

Once there, I walk down the ramp to where Stephanie McMahon is waiting , and as I approach her she says: "oh good, you followed my instructions from yesterday and got my note". "Yeah, and thanks for the arm wear Stephanie" "you're welcome, are you ready to meet John Morrison ? Because he's over at the announce tables with Melina, who's going to call out the moves for you to do and then check them off on her clipboard". "Yeah...just a bit nervous that I might mess up on some spots, and what if that happens in my debut-". The RAW GM cuts me off by raising her hand, and giving me an 'I don't want to hear it' look before speaking "Paul, don't worry you may be a rookie but trust me, you'll do fine today and tomorrow".

After the RAW GM gives me a pat on the back, we approach the announce table. Where Stephanie introduces me and then takes a seat next to Melina, while John enters the ring. I soon join him after placing my bag next to the steel steps. Afterwards I look over at the two ladies occupying the announce table, Melina smiling at me sweetly as she focuses on the clipboard in her hands. While Stephanie gives me a stern serious look, clearly showing me her on-screen General Manager persona, as she watches intently.

I nod in their direction, and once they put on their headsets I turn back to John Morrison, who gives Melina a signal to start calling out the moves, from basic ring steps:

*Apron/Turnbuckle/Corner movements plus the variations

*Submissions

*Pinning plus the variations

*Taunting

*Irish Whip/Hammer Throwing plus the variations.

To advanced ring steps:

*Primary and Ring - Foreign Object movements plus the variations

*Reversals plus the variations

*Blocking Punches/Catching Kicks plus the variations

*Pull-Back/Springboard/Diving attacks

*Kicking out of pins.

Once I finish up my training session with John Morrison, we both roll out of the ring tired and sweating, then take drinks of water and wipe away our sweat with my towel. While Melina and Stephanie take off their headsets before stepping out of the announce table, to focus on me. "So...how did I do ?" I question nervously, directing the question to no one in particular until John speaks up first. "Every move you did was executed perfectly and you're a very good listener, so I look forward to your debut match tomorrow at TLC Paul". Next to speak is Melina: "I agree with John, you did absolutely perfect Paul", and finally Stephanie speaks: "that in-ring performance definitely earned you a contract, congratulations" the RAW GM says as we shake hands. "Thanks Stephanie, I look forward to working with the best superstars you have on RAW" "you're welcome, now follow me to get your contract signed in my office". I oblige after saying bye to John and Melina, un-wrap my wrist tape, take off my armbands, and toss both in my bag. Which I zip-up to carry on my shoulder, as I follow Stephanie to her office.

Once we're inside, she shows me a black leather folder on her desk and opens it to reveal my contract, which has the entry date and personal info in the first paragraph, a list of copyrights in the second paragraph, and a list of terms to follow in the last paragraph. After looking through it, I nod at Stephanie, sign my contract, and hand it back to her. She responds by closing the leather folder and putting it off to the side, before turning to face me. "So with a signed WWE contract, comes entrance music" Stephanie says as she sits behind her desk, opens her laptop, signals me to stand next to her, and speaks up again. "Okay so WWE's music producer Jim Johnston, sent me 3 generic songs that he thinks will fit you-" the RAW GM trails-off, as she shows me each one on her laptop and says each song name, along with the artist: "In The Zone by Rod Abernethy, Judgment Day A by Scott Rockenfield and Michael Wilton, and Wild Card by Steve Ouimette".

Stephanie then plays a sample of all three songs, one-by-one and then turns to me. "So which one do you like ?" "Hmm...Judgment Day A". The RAW GM responds by burning the song onto a disc, slipping it inside a clear plastic CD case, and clipping it to my contract. "Okay your all set for tomorrow Paul, but here's some quick information: I'll give your contract and entrance music to my Dad. Also, after you get called-up drive to the AT&T Center in San Antonio, and at TLC your debut match will be a dark match, which won't be televised but shown on WWE dot-com, and to the live audience in attendance".

The RAW GM informs me as I respond: "seems like a good place to start off and all Stephanie, but who's my opponent ?" I question "my Dad will most likely tell you that info when you meet him" "alright then...I guess, is there anything else I need to know ?" "Just a few more things: TLC will start at 5 PM. Lasting 4 hours just like other pay-per-views, and since Houston is 2 hours and 51 minutes away from San Antonio, leave at around 12:30 PM. Once you get there, be wearing your ring gear and go to my father's office, also I won't be at the pay-per-view but I'll be watching, so good luck tomorrow Paul".

I thank Stephanie, exit her office with my luggage in tow, go out to the parking lot, enter my car, and drive back to the hotel. Once there I change out of my gear, shower, set my phone alarm for 10 AM and to the song that I chose as my entrance music, then fall asleep in the process.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last one, when I finally meet Mr. McMahon in person and make my debut at TLC. So make sure to Review guys. **


	7. Sunday 12-13-09 Call Up and TLC PPV

**A/N: The disclaimer is in Chapter: 1. This is also the last chapter.**

Sunday 12-13-09 Call Up and TLC PPV

Once 10 AM hits, my entrance music: 'Judgment Day A' blares through my phone speaker and wakes me up. I soon shut off the alarm, put the device in my main luggage, and check to make sure that I have everything in there, plus my secondary luggage.

Once I'm sure that everything is where they're supposed to be, in both luggage's. I kill some time before my call-up by putting on my ring gear without the arm wear, and look over the matches for tonight's pay-per-view on WWE dot-com, which consists of:

Dark Match: Paul Petit-Frere vs. ?

1. Christian vs. Shelton Benjamin (ladder match for the ECW title)

2. Drew McIntyre vs. John Morrison (Intercontinental title)

3. Michelle McCool w/Layla vs. Mickie James (Women's title)

4. Sheamus vs. John Cena (Tables match for the WWE title)

5. Undertaker vs. Batista (Chairs match for the World Heavyweight title)

6. Randy Orton vs. Kofi Kingston

7. D-Generation X vs. Jeri-Show (TLC match for the tag team titles).

Once I finish looking through the list, I'm not surprised when my match says that I'll be facing a mystery opponent tonight. I then push the thought away and watch highlights from the latest ECW and SmackDown episodes, ( just to know what to expect from their respective matches tonight). Afterwards I check the time to see that it's exactly 12 PM, then I hear my phone ring and see that it's my call-up.

Answering it in the process, I notice that it's a voicemail from Mr. McMahon and play it. "Paul, this your call-up. Please report to the AT&T Center in San Antonia, Texas and we will discuss your debut match for tonight's pay-per-view. I look forward to meeting you in person". Once the voice mail ends I get my stuff, head out of my hotel room, check out, enter my car, and drive off to San Antonio at exactly 1 PM.

2 Hours and 51 Minutes Later:

I arrive at the AT&T Center in time, but before entering I get very nervous and kiss my cross necklace for good luck, and to calm my nerves.

Afterwards I gather myself to look presentable for the boss, enter the arena, turn the left hallway, turn to the general manager's door, kiss my cross necklace again, and take a deep breath. "Here goes everything", I say as I turn the handle with a shaking hand, open the door, and step into the office of Mr. Vince McMahon himself.

I then approach him and say: "Mr. McMahon, good to finally meet you in person sir. I'm RAW's newest superstar, Paul Petit-Frere" I say as we shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you in person as well Paul. I saw your training session yesterday, and I have to say I was very impressed with your ability and ring awareness. Now about your debut match tonight, it will remain a mystery opponent match because I believe that you have the potential to face any odds, that me or Stephanie put you through. Good luck tonight."

Thank you Mr. McMahon, I'll do my best to impress you and Stephanie". "Your very welcome", he says as I exit his office (with my luggage in tow), turn left to walk all the way down the hallway, turn left again, and enter my locker-room.

Once inside I put my stuff on the weight set, tape up my hands and wrists, put on my armbands, and start warming up while listening to Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler announce the highlights of RAW, ECW, and SmackDown that lead to tonight, the matches for the pay-per-view, and my debut match against the mystery opponent.

Afterwards I hear a knock on my locker-room door, and answer it to a security guard. "Paul your match is about to start, please follow me to Gorilla". I oblige and then wait for my entrance to hit.

Once it does, I go through the curtain and walk to the stage. Where I look around at the WWE Universe with confidence, and get myself warmed up, while walking down the ramp and suddenly the bell rings as Tony Chimel announces me: "the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California Paul Petit-Frere !"

A few more steps and I enter the ring while still warming up, then wait patiently. As Tony Chimel announces, and his opponent..." "AWE-SOME ! I came to play. There's a price to pay. Time for you to get down on your knees and pray." "The Miz ? The United States Champion, is this young man's opponent ? What a shocker ! "I'm shocked as well King, what an opportunity for RAW's newest superstar ! If he beats Miz tonight in his debut, that'll grant him a shot at the U.S. title." I turn to the announcers and smile, then unclip my necklace, place it in the corner, and turn to face Miz whose grabbed a microphone: "really ?...Really ?...Really ?...Really !? This what Mr. McMahon called me for, to face a rookie in an untelevised match ? Pathetic, I shouldn't even be here tonight. But enough about me, let's talk about this guy standing across MY ring."

Miz then faces me, after giving the WWE Universe an earful "I've heard allot about you Paul. So let me introduce myself-". Miz trails-off as he decks me with his U.S. title out of nowhere, laying me out in the process "I'm The Miz !...and I'm...AWESOME !" He screams in my face, as the referee Marc Harris checks on me. But once I get to my feet near the corner and tell him I'm okay, he signals for the match to start.

Once the bell rings, Miz runs full-speed at me and tries to deliver the Awesome Clothesline in the corner. But I move out of the way, causing him to go face first against the turnbuckle and deliver a neck breaker when he rebounds off it, then a standing moonsault for only a one count. Afterwards we both get up, but he gets the advantage by gut kicking me, doing a snap-DDT for a two count, then gets frustrated with ref and takes it out on me by raining punches down on my head. Stopping when the ref gets to 4 on the warning count, then Miz puts me in a chin lock submission "Paul needs to get something going here, to try and put away The Miz" Michael Cole says and King agrees by nodding his head. I then try to reach out for any rope I can. "Yeah but Cole, Miz being the veteran that he is has placed Paul in the middle of the ring so he wouldn't be able to reach the ropes". King says, as I realize that and force myself to stand and start delivering elbows to my opponents stomach, forcing him to break the hold.

I then push him to rebound against the ropes and duck a clothesline, which backfires on me as he suddenly grabs my head and slams it down on the mat. After recovering from that move, Miz tries his Skull Crushing Finale to put me away. But I reverse it into John Morrison's Moonlight Drive (Spiral Driver), and once he gets up I deliver a spinning roundhouse kick (psyche out) for the three count.

Afterwards the bell rings, my music hits, and Tony Chimel announces me the winner as I exit the ring, retrieve my necklace, and exit the ring area through the curtain. Where I get interviewed by RAW's ring announcer "Paul first-off, welcome to WWE" "thank you Justin". "Now how did it feel to be competing, not only at this inaugural TLC pay-per-view in-front of 15,226 people, but also against current U.S. Champ The Miz. Who did cheap shot you at the start of the match, your response ?"

"Yeah he did deck me pretty good with his title, I'll give him that much credit. Since he clearly doesn't want a rookie like myself to take away his spotlight, or United States title. But that's too bad for him because Miz underestimated me, I got my revenge from that cheap shot, and am now guaranteed a U.S. title shot. I mean wow my first night in WWE, and I'm already contending for a championship ? Now that...is what's awesome. As for my feelings toward competing at tonight's inaugural TLC pay-per-view. An absolutely amazing experience and opportunity, glad to also see that the WWE Universe was behind me, and even though I'm not well known here by them or my other peers yet. I guarantee you, they'll know more about me soon enough."

Once I'm finished with my interview, I figure that Mr. McMahon wants to talk to me again. So I walk back to his office, enter, and say: "well Mr. McMahon, what did you think about my first in-ring performance ?" Very impressive Paul, along with your mic skills. My daughter called me right after the match and is looking forward to January the 4th because that's when you'll make your RAW debut. We had a last minute discussion during your match, and on that night I will have something special planned for all three brands called...The Undertaker tournament, which will feature several superstars hand-picked by me, and to keep this brief . The last three standings for RAW, ECW, and SmackDown will compete in a triple-threat contract ladder match at Royal Rumble. Whoever wins will face the dead man at WrestleMania 26, and that could be you.

I fall speechless and leave Mr. McMahon's office, who doesn't question me. Since he knows I'm excited for this huge opportunity. Afterwards I head back to my locker-room and stare at the monitor, as TLC begins until my phone rings. I then take it out of my luggage and answer it. "Hello ?" "Hi Paul it's Stephanie, you did fantastic in your WWE debut match. I'm proud of you, and so are John and Melina." "Thanks Stephanie, and since I beat The Miz, will I get a shot at his title ?" "Somewhere down the road yes, but because of the Undertaker tournament, not right now. It's pending so you can cash in your shot anytime after the tournament." "I heard from your Dad that my RAW debut will be on the 4th of January ?" "Yeah because, that's when The Undertaker tournament will start, and I will have vignettes air during RAW, to hype your debut. But until then just travel along with the schedule, watch, and wait patiently okay ?" "Alright Stephanie, you're the boss."

She then hangs-up, as I pit my phone away and watch the rest of the TLC pay-per-view

*Christian over Shelton to retain the ECW title

*McIntyre over Morrison to win the Intercontinental title

*Michelle w/Layla over Mickie to retain the Women's title

*Sheamus over Cena to win the WWE title

*Undertaker over Batista to retain the World title

*Orton over Kingston

*DX over Jeri-Show to win the Tag titles.

Once the TLC ppv ends I change out of my gear, retrieve my stuff, exit the backstage area, and drive off to Corpus Christi, Texas. After checking in to the next hotel, I watch myself on TLC, in my match against The Miz and smile at hearing the positive/strong ovation I received from the crowd after winning the match. Which is something I will never forget from My WWE Debut.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update on this final chapter guys. I had allot of stuff to do after School. I also had the first half of this written on Sunday, while I kind of rushed through the remaining chapter. Anyways guys, thanks for reading and make sure to Review what you thought about My WWE Debut. **


End file.
